


A breakage

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Louis-centric, M/M, Omega Louis, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis mated on accident and there are consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A breakage

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im jordan and this is a new fic i wrote. let my know if you see any mistakes because i do not have a beta or anything. thank you. also if you like this fic check out my other fics :)
> 
> enjoy kids. 
> 
> Twitter: sweetkisseslou

The very last thing Louis wants to be doing right now is sitting next to Harry but,  _of course_ , here he is. It's another one of those interviews for their recently released album and somehow Louis has been finding himself sat next to Harry. Well not  _somehow_  because he knows  _why_  they have been sitting next to each other. He's just going to try and ignore it as well as he can. He's been ignoring everything anyways.  
  
"So, boys. You all ready for your yearlong break away?" James Corden asks, he's Louis' favorite interviewer because he's such a funny beta and doesn’t bother asking the dumb questions. "What are your plans? Tanning naked in Fiji? Locking yourself inside and closing the blinds until your mom comes and forces you outside like the good old teenage years?" The boys laugh in response. Louis' laugh is cut short though when the hand of the alpha he's sitting next to slams on his knee. It's not Harry's fault,  _yes_ \- Louis knows, but that doesn't mean it stops the shivers from running up his body. It's nice to have your mates touch, it's all Louis wants anymore but he can't, he won't.  
  
"I think we are more than ready for our break. I mean a yearlong..." Liam's voice fades out as Louis closes his eyes trying to focus on anything but the man next to him. He can feel Harry moving beside him, not touching him and leaning away; towards Niall. Creating space between them. That  _fucker_. Louis' inner omega is whining and crying for his alphas touch –and has been for the last couple of days- but Louis can't cave. He won't. It’s hard to not cave almost as if he’s not allowed to eat that orange but he fucking wants is to eat that orange and have it hold him and tell him he loves hi-  _no, Louis won’t cave._ He knows Harry's inner alpha is doing the same, begging Harry to lean towards his omega instead of away and maybe put his arm around him or even for  _god’s sake_  just fucking touch his arm or leg or anything at this point. It's not like you're going to catch fire. 

 

They can't though and they won't.  
  
"Louis?" His blue eyes snap open to James soft ones. He feels all other eyes on him- even Harry's but he forces himself to keep looking at James no matter how bad he wants to look at the green ones calling for him. And all this  _no contact_  the mates have been doing are causing Louis to start sweating. All his dumb makeup is going to melt away and show the giant bags under his eyes. Show his lack of sleep because all he's been doing lately is laying under millions of blankets and freezing without his mates touch. He can never get warm again. "What about your break how are you going to spend it?"  
  
"Oh, I'll probably just lay in my bed for a while,"  _lies_  he can barely look at his bed anymore. “Maybe watch a million movies and then hang out with my old friends.”  _Lies all lies._  "And then maybe go on a holiday to some wild country."  _Another lie._ He will most likely not travel anywhere too far, his mate link is already too thin and painful. But then again that might help...  
  
The interview continues and Louis puts on a fake face; pretending as if his insides aren't trying to crawl out. They play a game with boxes, Louis pretends to be nervous about it but he's actually nervous about the alpha standing two boxes down. Louis wins and Harry ends up having to get a tattoo,  _another one_  -of course. Harry is placed in a chair and everyone crowds around him. They aren't even there for a total of 20 seconds before Louis loses it. He can't stand there anymore, feeling way too hot and nauseous. So he blurts out that he has to wee and then bolts out the closest exist, not bothering to check if anyone heard him or is following.  
  
The fresh air does nothing for him, if anything he feels even stuffier outside. Maybe he's just stuffy in his body then; all his emotions and problems absorbing him. The nausea becomes stronger and Louis falls on all fours, dry heaving. Nothing is coming up it's just his inner omega that's trying to surface and keep him from doing the correct thing. He is scratching at Louis’ walls begging him to cave but Louis can’t and he won’t.   
  
"Fucking control yourself, Tomlinson." He mumbles to himself and his inner omega. Just then a burning hot pain comes from his neck, his hand flies to it as he falls onto his back. " _Fuck_." He shouts. It's like hot coils are on his neck pressing deeper and deeper until it seeps through his skin and travels to his inner omega. It's his mating spot, it's basically on fire. The rest of his body is now freezing, all emotions from earlier seemed to join up and attack this one spot. The worst spot. 

 

He just wishes his life was a little bit normal.  
  
And as fast as the pain came; it went. Louis breathes fast and wipes at his face. He didn't even know he was crying and when he touches the tears it doesn't surprise him. His mate and him, are barely even mates. And what they're dealing with is only on day three. After a couple more minutes of lying in agony Louis gets up, dusts himself off and goes back into the studio while putting on a happy face as if he isn't have a battle inside his body.  
  
*  
  
"What happened today?" Liam asks. They're on a private plane, back to London. Harry and Niall both fast asleep. Or Harry is by the way Louis can feel his slow and steady heartbeat from across the aisle.  
  
"What?" Louis looks at him, Liam has turned his seat around so they're facing each other, fancy plane they have.  
  
"Don't  _what_  me, Tommo. We all saw you bolt out of the room once Harry sat down on the chair to get the tattoo. It was very noticeable and suspicious. The fans will probably talk about it and add it to their Larry-spank-bank. Where did you go?" Liam ask, arms across his chest and eyes soft yet also hard. His typical  _this-is-a-serious-talk_  look. Louis sighs and looks down at his hands, even though his body is telling him too look at Harry. To touch Harry-  _fuck_  all he got was that knee touch today, his inner omega is basically curled in a corner and crying about how he isn't good enough to for his alpha. It all fucking  _stings_.  
  
"I needed some fresh air is all, it was really hot in that studio." Louis explains...slightly.  
  
"It was hot?" Liam mocks, his alpha stench waving around. Louis doesn't like it. Before he was mates though Liam smelt like peaches and now he smells like, well he just fucking stinks is all. "That's bullshit. You and I both know it. Was it about Harry?" He asks carefully, knowing this subject is sensitive.  
  
Louis snorts and he doesn't even stop himself from turning his head to look at Harry. All soft and asleep. Fuck it hurts.  
  
"Of course it was about Harry. I don't run outside for fun Liam." Louis crosses his own arms and looks out the plane window. His inner omega sobbing now that he has to rethink the pain of earlier. Louis' right eye tears up and thankfully Liam can't see it if he continues to stare out the window.  
  
"What happened? It's just- it's only your third day." Liam basically whispers.  
  
"I know." Louis' voice is so very soft almost impossible to hear. But he has a lump in his throat and if he talks louder then Liam will know he is crying and he's not some weak crying omega. "I felt overheated-," his voice cracks, he clears it "and nauseous is all." His left eye tears up now.  
  
"Nothing new happened?" Liam asks.  
  
"Nothing else happened Liam. I'm fine." He snaps at the alpha. He looks at him, tears silently running down his face as he lifts his hand to massage his mark, as if it's going to burn again at the thought. Liam looks away knowing Louis is done with the short conversation. Louis wipes his face and then there is rustling to his left, he looks without thinking. Harry has woken up, hopefully he didn't hear what Louis said but by the way he stands up and hovers over Louis -staring deep into the blue eyes, obviously fighting an inner battle just like Louis is- before quickly walking to the back of the plane. Louis didn't miss the way his hands were balled into fists.  
  
"I'm sorry Louis." He hears Liam say from in front of him. He doesn't care to respond, he just stares out the window, tears falling down his face as he ignores his inner omegas request to join his alpha. He can feel Harry's pain, the hurt inside of him just like how Harry can feel Louis' sadness which was probably what woke him up. It sucks to feel each other and not being able to do anything about it. They are told they just need to sit down and ignore the fact that they have someone else's emotions filling up their chest. Oh it's no big deal or anything, just got a second pair of emotions that he can't even look at the owner of.  
  
"All is  _fucking_  perfect." The omega whispers to himself, shutting his eyes and letting the tears rolls down his cheeks.  
  
*  
  
It's been a week since their break began and Louis has only moved off his couch for food and bathroom breaks. He hasn't showered- would not  _dare too_ \- he has a reason why don't worry; he's not some slob. His shower is in his bathroom that's connected to his bedroom and in his bedroom is well...his bed where Harry and Louis mated 11 days ago. The sheets are still dirty. As soon as he got home he dropped his suitcases next to the couch, closed the bedroom door. The smell of their... _activity_  still fresh inside. He can't even look at his closed bedroom door- hell he can't even think about it without feeling some pain.  
  
"How have you been spending your break, honey?" His mum asks over the phone.  
  
"Well, I've watched breaking bad again and I've managed to stay in the same outfit for seven days so that's pretty impressive." Louis laughs at his failures as he places the kettle on the stove.  
  
"Have you even unpacked yet?" She asks, "It seems to me like you're just being  _extremely_  lazy." He can see his mum crossing her arms over her chest in disappointment. She's probably not though because she has two twins in her arms, and the phone on speaker.  
  
"No, mum. I'm-" he looks to the hallway where his bedroom sits, "I'm taking my time and enjoying my break. It's a break I don't have to get changed for a whole year if I don't want too. And don't worry mum. It's the first week I have a shit ton more and by the middle of next week I'll be bored and doing something else." Louis puts the phone on speaker as he scales the kitchen counter to grab his favorite mug off the top shelf. It shouldn't be up that high and he knows that. He also knows  _why_  it's up that high and  _who_  it put it there but let's not think about that.  
  
"Maybe you can come visit your sisters or something?" She asks, cooing one of the twins quietly.  
  
"Yeah, probably will. It's good to be out of the flat and back at home. I need some space from...everything." He grunts, stretching his arm up further and gripping onto his mug.  
  
"Speaking of everything. How is everything with Harry?" Her voice is careful but that doesn't stop Louis' knee from slipping during his decent off the counter. He regains himself and sets down his mug.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He wipes his hands on his pajama pants. The aching pull of the alpha inside his chest has resurfaced.  
  
"Louis. You and I both know that we can't just ignore it." She speaks.  
  
"Ignore it?" Louis closes his eyes. "We  _have_  to ignore it." He says softly. They can't talk about it. They can't look at each other. They can't even think about each other because it makes their bond stronger and that's the last thing they need because it will be harder to break. He hears his mother sigh over the phone.  
  
"I know that's what you boys think. Ignoring it will only make it worse. You'll still mated and still bonded." She tells him old news.  
  
"Well, we are going to pretend that the other one doesn't exists. I have things to do, goodbye mum." He hangs up, not waiting for a response and not bothering to say "I love you". It's almost been two weeks and Louis is already sick of everyone mentioning it.  
  
He pours his tea with shaky hands and cares it gently into the living room. Setting it on the coffee table he sits down. He doesn't lean back -just stays sitting straight.  
  
And that's how he spends the rest of the day. Sitting on the couch, ignoring the background sound of the tele and playing on his phone. He doesn't mean too but he finds himself looking at Twitter. Harry has been spotted since the break began, in Miami with his mom and her husband. Louis wishes he wasn't so far away. His alpha should be closer but this is how things are; the two need some space from each other until their bond finally  _snaps_.  
  
*  
  
He ran out of tea. It's the middle of the third week into their break and he ran out of  _tea_  of all things. He's dressed in black jeans from his suitcase, a beanie and the black jacket with white fur collar. Louis didn't want to wear it with it being Harry's and all. But he wasn't going into his bedroom to find another one. Of course his inner omega is still sobbing but the jacket has soothed both him and Louis -just slightly though.  
  
The bell rings to the grocery store as Louis walks through the doors. He keeps his face down, doesn't need any fans recolonizing him during his break. That's why he has been kept up his flat...not at all because Harry lives five blocks away. But Harry's in Miami so he's safe.  
  
He goes straight for the tea and grabs three boxes of his favorite brand before heading for the check out, he's trying to spend as little time away from his flat as possible. He gets in line only one cashier is open and five people are in front of him. Louis has a lot of time to stare at the magazines and candy next to him.  
  
_Double Decker_. The letters scream at him and for some reason he grabs it and adds it to his tea purchase.

 

It’s is later that night when he remembers Harry’s favorite candy bar.  
  
*  
  
"Bloody freezing out." Louis shivers, the December wind blowing in his face. His bags of tea wrapped around his arms. It's not that cold out but he's been colder lately, as if there is no source of heat. He knows what that mean, his inner omega is cold without the heat from his alpha. Ignoring it though, he's just going to ignore it all. He crosses the street as his phone buzzes. With his gloved hands he answers it, not looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Louis?" He stops. He can't move. It doesn't matter that he's standing in the busy sidewalk in London with millions people passing him. Some of them mated, others not and maybe one or two in Louis' situation. And right now he can't bother to fucking  _move_.  
  
The voice flows into his ears and warms up his entire body as if it isn't almost freezing outside. As if for the past month of mating and avoiding each other hasn't happened. It seems just like the first day all over again. Back to the pure connection, all Louis' 'hard' work thrown out the window from one fucking phone call.  
  
"You there?" The voice asks again. Joy fills his chest, double the joy. No pain from his alpha or himself.  _Only joy_. Louis closes his eyes and falls to his knees, the people just continue to walk past him as if this is an everyday occurrence. His inner omega has stopped crying but that doesn't stop real tears from following down his cheeks.  
  
"Yes." He whispers too quietly.  
  
"Hi." Harry breaths and the line goes dead. He had too; Louis knows. They need to break the bond. They  _need_  to. But those five words Harry said to him has made his omega crawl further into his sobbing corner. Even sadder than before. His alpha ignores him, calls him and somehow is inner omega is crying harder than before. His outer omega also crying, just small tears as he runs back to his flat. His chest fills with double pain as he enters it and slides down the door, pulling his knees up to his chest and sits and cries. Crying just like how Harry is not that far away.  
  
His alpha calls him but that's all he got and five fucking words has Louis back to where he was three weeks ago.  
  
*  
  
Louis throws the bags on the ground his boxes of tea rolling out. Tears are still streaming down his face as he heads to the hallway. He passes his room, his pace slightly slowing, he can smell their mating still on the sheets from a month ago. It's seeping through the door and he's already vulnerable enough. He wants to go in there to curl up and cry but he can’t. So he go for the next best option. He scurries past the bedroom and straight into his game room.  
  
All his most valued possessions in here, including all the trophies and awards the boy band won. He keeps his head down and goes straight for his Game of Thrones replica chair. He falls into the rough material and curls up immediately. Sobbing into his hands he wishes his life wasn't so complicated. He and Harry were always the closest in the band when they first started. Ever since they meet in the bathroom, Harry and Louis connected. Harry's cute alpha baby chub and Louis' young sassy attitude. Louis would flirt and Harry would flirt back, of course they did though, both young omega and alphas just having _fun_.  
  
Then the band got bigger and bigger and sometime during 2012; Louis fell in love. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did. So he distanced himself from Harry and started hanging out with Niall and Zayn more, had his teem get him a girl alpha for a PR stunt. That didn't stop his love for Harry though. He saw how hurt Harry was when Louis would decline hanging out with him and then one day Harry went his own way too. That hurt Louis even more because Harry gave up on them.  
  
Time passed and here he is; still in love and now they're fucking accidentally mated which makes his bond even stronger. They can't be together though. Harry hates him so they need to break the bond. There is two ways to have a mating bond broken; one is if one mate dies and the second is if they keep enough distance and silence between them they can break it. Obviously they picked the second and all it has been doing is ripping Louis apart piece by piece.  
  
He hiccups and raises his face from his hands. Harry bought him this chair for his birthday last year. It was over the top and extreme and Louis wished he could kiss him then. He breaths in, and he swears he can smell Harry on the chair. It's all in his head though. Louis stands quickly and wipes his eyes looking around the room. His eyes meet his own in a mirror his mother bought him. He approaches it slowing and scans himself. His clothes are slightly dingy and almost wearing him. His skin is paler than usual and his eyes are a dull blue and sunken in. It sucks how shitty he looks, but of course that's what the bond does to you.  
  
_The Bond_.  
  
His eyes squeeze shut for a second, tears still coming and pulls down the collar of his shirt. Slowing his eyelids open, his blues staring straight at the dark bond mark right below his collar bone. It's still the same color when it first happened, Louis thinks it's darker but maybe he's imaging stuff. His thoughts are cloudy. Plus it's hard to see through his tears. He trails his fingers over it, making it burn slightly. Frowning at that fact; it means that the bond is starting to weaken. Then it will start to fade and with each fade a burning pain will course through each mate. They went through their first pain already, back at the interview but Harry ruined it with that phone call. No one knows how long the bond takes to break but Louis figures it will take a while with his feelings.  
  
He walks out of the room, lump in his throat and mouth dry. Pulling the front of his shirt up over his mouth and nose as he walks next to his room. He's drinking a large glass when he gets an itch.  
  
"I need to leave." He says to himself. With no hesitation he's grabbing his phone and walking out the door.  
  
*  
  
He should not be here. But that doesn't stop his body from ringing the door bell. It takes awhile and no one answers, Louis almost thinks he's not home but he can smell him. The door is flung open, a tan dark haired beta stands in the doorway wearing all black.  
  
"Louis?" He eyes Louis up. "You look like shit."  
  
"Thanks, Zayn." They haven't spoken or seen each other since Zayn left, Louis took it really hard. He was his best friend and his Harry distraction. If Louis was shallow enough he would blame Zayn and his idea to leave the band that somehow ended up with them mating but he's not.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The beta continues to eye the omega up, his eyes full of confusion and pity. "I take by your state that your break isn't going to well?" He jokes.  
  
"No," Louis shakes his head. "There have been some," the omega wipes away a stray tear, "complications." His voice cracks and _fuck_ why is he so weak.  
  
"Whoa, whoa." Zayn grabs Louis' shoulders and pulls him inside. "What's wrong, bud?" He asks, his old nickname for Louis slipping out. Louis just looks up and waves his hand in defeat; too afraid to talk without bursting out in another cry.  
  
"Just, everything." More tears fall down his face as Zayn leads him to a couch.  
  
"You're scaring me, bud." Zayn grabs some tissues and hands them to the omega.  
  
"W-we mated." Louis spits out, losing all control of his tears.  
  
"What?" The omega blows his nose.  
  
"M-me and H-Harry we fucking m- _mated_." Louis sobs harder. He can feel his inner omega push his sad feelings from his chest to his alphas chest. _His alphas_. He cries harder now.  
  
"You did what?" Zayn's eyes are wide. "That's great news!" Louis violently shakes his head.  
  
"W-we mated _accidentally_." Louis whispers, his vision is blurry with tears so he can't see Zayn's face. The beta does pull him in for a hug though and Louis takes the affection, needing it desperately. Even though he needs it from a certain someone else. He sobs into the beta's shoulder and realizes that he's crying as hard as his inner omega has been.  
  
"I know you're going through a lot and you probably know already but with you being in love with him it's going to take _a lot_ of time and hard work to break the bond." Zayn tells him, pulls back but taking Louis' hands in his. Louis is crying way too hard to respond so he just nods his head while waving his hands again.  
  
"I-I can't g-go back into m-my fucking bedroom." Louis explains.  
  
"You mated there?" Louis nods. "How long ago?" He rubs his thumbs against Louis' hands. All Louis can think about is if they were someone else's; he would be so much warmer.  
  
"A little over a month." He whispers, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I can still smell it when I walk by it, I can't even look at the door."  
  
"You're going to have to go in there one day, clean the sheets stray some Heat-Away or something like that."  
  
"I know, I just-I just don't know if I can." Tears are still rolling down his face as he looks at the beta. He looks good, happier in his eyes and his nose is pierced too.  
  
"I know you don't want too, bud. But you need to go sooner than later. You can't sleep on your couch all day."  
  
"I know." He sighs.  
  
"Plus, go now while your bond is still strong. Once you clean everything up you'll have a piece of your mating figuratively thrown away. It helps moving the breakage along." Zayn, so wise. "It's going to hurt like a bitch though, but Harry-" Louis closes his eyes at the +name, "-will feel that you're cleaning up and moving on. It will help you I promise." Louis nods his head, wiping a couple tears away. He's so sick of crying today and he knows that this is nothing compared to when he enters the room. He will smell Harry and him, how amazing their scents mix. He will smell their sex and remember it play by play. If he could he would have someone else clean up the crime scene but he knows he needs to do it himself to break this bond.  
  
"I'm sorry I have blocked you out." Louis tells Zayn, changing the subject. "You left and it hurt because it must have been what Ha- he felt when I left him." Zayn takes Louis' hand. "I was just hurt is all, then I said that dumb shit on Twitter and ignored all your calls."  
  
"It's okay. I understood you were hurt and that you're a stubborn omega so I figured that it would take time for you, bud." He smiles at Louis. "Also you really do look like shit." He eyes Louis up again. "You need a shower and new clothes, like you need to burn those clothes. And when's the last time you slept?" Louis opens to respond but Zayn keeps talking. "Go upstairs you'll staying here tonight." Louis only smiles and nods.  
  
*  
  
It's been another month. Louis hasn't entered his room yet, just taking showers over at a disappointed Zayn's house. He also received his second- well first since they fucked up- burning pain. It happened when he visited his mum for a week. Everyone was sat eating dinner and Louis felt like his skin caught fire. All emotions ran through him, all his memories of Harry ran through him and the feeling of sharp burning knifes stabbed his chest again and again. It was the worst feeling in the world and after it he still felt the same as before but his scar was faded. Even though it looked like the same fucking darkness as before.  
  
Now he's back at his flat and scrolling through the Internet, reading different articles about breaking a bond. This is what he's been doing for the last two hours as well.  
  
_5 STEPS IN BREAKING YOUR MATING BOND:_  
  
_Trying to break your bond? Got accidentally mated? Did your mate cheat on you? Did you fall in love with someone else? Here are the steps to break your bond from your mate.  
  
1.) Keep your distance.  
Once you discover that your bond must be broken you need to split up and keep as far as much space as possible. That means no contact and no thinking about your soon-to-be ex-mate.  
  
2.) Close your mind._

 _You need to distract yourself. You always want to keep your mind and thoughts away from your mate. Maybe throw away pictures of you two or objects and clothes that remind of that person.  
  
3.) Go on vacation.  
The best way to close your mind and get some space is to go on vacation. You need to live your life and act as if your mate has never happened.  
  
4.) (For omegas only) cover your mating mark.  
You want to hide your mark, maybe wear a scarf every day or buy makeup to cover that mark up. Your mark is what mates you so if you cover it up it will help convince your bond to break.  
  
5.) Fall out of love.  
You obviously loved or love this person. This is the hardest step but as long as one mate is still in love with the other than the bond will never be allowed to break. It will grow weaker and weaker but until everyone goes from love to loved the bond won't leave.  
  
_ Louis closes out of that website with a huff. Of course he hasn't done any of those and number five is basically impossible for how much in love he is. He has been keeping his distance, Harry and him last talked on the phone about a month ago. Now Louis needs to stop crying all the time so he's googling, something he should have done a while ago. He clicks on another article.  
_  
BREAKING YOUR BOND!_  
  
_Breaking a mating bond is pretty impossible. A good amount of folks have done it though and according them it takes a while. It caused them physical pain and mental pain. Some days they still remember how horrible it was; even John Casely age 57 has something to say about this. "My omega broke our bond when we were only 18 after we accidentally bonded and sometimes I still feel the random flashing pains." Casely has since re-bonded and is still with a new omega currently living in-._  
  
Louis closes out of this one, sick of reading how he's going to almost have some slight PTSD from breaking a bond. Rubbing his face he clicks on the next article.  
  
_BREAKING YOUR BOND BUT STILL IN LOVE?_  
  
_Accidental bonding happens all over the world. The young alphas and omegas losing control and biting down on something by mistake. After they realize this and they decide to break the bond, a painful process for both mates but it gets the job done so they can move on with their lives.  
  
Unfortunately, there is the occasional bond-breaking where one of the mates is still in love. This is a more painful process. The general struggle is harder to ignore the pull towards their mate. Also it is impossible to completely break the bond if one of the mates is still in love. So they must fall out of love, it sounds almost useless to do depending on how deep their love is. It's hard to fall out of love when one of the mate’s body is convincing them to stay together and strength their failing bond.  
  
Few people have broken a bond while one mate is in love. We tried to find them and get an interview but the one pair we did find did not want to complete an interview but-._  
  
The omega is done reading, his head is pounding. The only way he can break this bond is too fall out of love. He's been trying to fall out of love for three fucking years. Now he's even more in love with Harry and he's going to ruin his life because Louis can't be a big boy and move the fuck on.  
  
He is so fucked.  
  
*  
  
Louis wakes up humping the couch.  
  
"No," he moans, eyes still shut with sleep. A small wave of heat fall over him. "No, no no." He chants his cock hard and leaking in his pants. His lets out a small whine, calling his alpha. His fucking alpha that won't come. Louis continues to hump the couch, pushing down his pants. The texture of the couch is rough against him but it's getting him off so it works.  
  
He continues to hump the couch, whining for his alpha who should be at his side. His alpha won't know he's in heat that's the one thing that can't be felt through mating. He can call him, on the phone. Louis still has some sense in him not too do that. For now.  
  
"Harry." He whines again, a tear slipping out of his eye. No, he will not cry, he's sick of crying. That thought doesn't stop another tear from slipping down his check though. Louis rolls over onto his hands and knees. He grips his cock with his right hand and rests his forehead on the armrest. The omega lets out a moan as he comes across his couch, fisting through his orgasm fast.  
  
His cock is still hard though as a second wave of heat hits him. The omegas hole is now wet with slick, more pouring out each minute all of it running down the back of his thighs and onto the couch. He shouldn't be ruining his couch this bad. Quickly, Louis rolls off the couch and onto the carpet. He lands on his bum and moans loudly. The soft carpet rubs against his hole. Its opening wider, ready for his alphas cock. Louis moves forward once, twice- eight times letting the carpet rub gently against his hole. He comes fast, cock twitching and squirting onto his chest and coffee table.  
  
He's messing up everything. So quickly he stands as his third wave of heat hits him hard. Louis almost stumbles back from it. He feels his eyes glossing over, his full heat now taking him over and he loses all of his senses now. All he can think about is his needless, his hole and his alpha.  
  
"Harry." Louis cries. The omega stumbles over to his phone that sits on the kitchen table. He wraps his right hand around his cock, working fast as he uses his left to scroll through his contacts. _HARRY STYLES_. His vision is burry with sex so he puts the call on speaker as he _finally_ presses a finger into his hole. Not even teasing himself because he's so far gone. So fucking gone that he's calling his mate, which will put them back at step one of breaking the bond.  
  
"Lou." The alpha answers, his voice deeper than Louis remembered. His legs wobble with need and want. Slick slipping out him faster than before. Finally- _finally_ he gets to hear his alpha. He whines into the phone, calling to his alpha and letting him know he's in heat. He hears Harry talking to someone on the other line and then some movement but he can't focus on it though.  
  
"Alpha." He moans, moving his fingers in and out quickly. "Need. Alpha." He whines.  
  
"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." He can see Harry running his fingers through his hair. "Lou, you gotta-." He gets cut off by a sob from Louis.  
  
"Need you alpha. Need you Harry." Louis moans as he hits his spot and bends further over the table. "Please come to me, please my finger- too short." The omega continues to moan and beg for Harry.  
  
"I'm halfway across from the world, babe." Louis' eyes shut as he comes from the nickname, splattering his white cabinets with more white. He wants his alpha here, petting him, fucking him, helping him through this heat. There's more talking in the background and Harry growling at someone. Louis moans at the possessiveness. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and help you through this."  
  
Louis nods into the phone, his one hand leaving his cock and grabbing one of his cheeks to spread them wider and four fingers in his hole. It feels so good but all he can think about is how good Harry's cock felt. How big it was and how it filled it up. How his knot fucking _wrecked_ Louis in every way. God he wants it again.  
  
"Cock." Louis moans, "I need your cock." He rests his forehead against his countertop as he begins to thrust back against his fingers. All he needs is to be filled up and then he can rest before his heat returns.  
  
"Okay, baby. What are you doing right now?" His alpha whispers into the phone.  
  
"Fingers, ass." Louis moans, sweat and tears falling down his face. He wants his first mated heat with his mate- not over the fucking phone.  
  
"Good, baby-" Louis comes at that, he's a good omega. A good omega for his good alpha. "Now, do you have a dildo?" Harry asks softly. Louis can hear movement and he hopes that's Harry pulling down his pants.  
  
"No." The omega lies. His dildos are in his forbidden bedroom and even during his heat he knows better than to enter.  
  
"Any object baby?" Harry asks, his breath heavy as he starts to stroke his cock to the sound of his omegas moans. He opens his eye and looks around the kitchen his vision blurry. "Banana? Cucumber?" His alpha asks, Louis shakes his head. But then he spots it right on the counter where he left it an ice pack. Its cylinder shaped for water bottle usage and not too thick. He reaches for it and thankfully he didn't put it back in the freezer so it's warm.  
  
"Found it." Louis pants. His hole getting slicker and wetter as it preps for its object.  
  
"Good, baby. Now pretend it's my cock. It's my beautiful big cock." Louis whines, "How do you want it? Want to ride _your alphas_ cock? Sit your thick ass on my thighs and ride my cock?" Louis shakes his head he knows what he wants.  
  
"Want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck me so I can't walk. So everyone knows I'm yours. Want to be wrecked by your cock. Alpha please- wreck me." The blue eyed boy cries into the phone.  
  
"Take my cock," Harry breathes ", and push it in babe." Louis does just that, moaning as the ice pack stretches him wide.  
  
"Fuck." Louis comes again. He then starts fucking back on it as it moves deeper and deep inside him. "Yes Harry, yes alpha." He throws his head back moving his arm faster and faster. Harry whispers dirty nonsense into the phone as he wanks off over the sink. He encourages Louis on, making his inner omega fill with sunshine.  
  
This is what he wanted, this is what he needed. He fucks back harder and harder, hitting his spot like Harry would. He crying to come, begging. The omega is ready for his first round of heat to end but he's also hopping it never does. Harry is growling on the other line telling him to come, Louis moans loudly and comes for the last time. Harry following him by the sound of the grunts on the other line. The omega pulls out the ice pack, feeling empty and weak. He falls to the ground, taking his phone with him as he regains slight control over his heat.  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
"Of course my beautiful omega."  
  
*  
  
Louis calls Harry every day for the next three days. Harry helps fuck him through his heat as he gets off to Louis' moans, whines and begs. Their bond grows increasingly stronger, placing them back months and months of bond breaking work. They ignore that thought though. After Louis' heat ends he thanks Harry multiple of times and Harry praised him. Louis has never felt warmer than when his alpha calls him a good boy.  
  
It's wrong for them to be doing this to each other and they know it. That doesn't stop them though, they ignore the fact that they're trying to break their bond. Everything they say is as if their bond is what they want. It's what Louis wants but that's because he's in love with Harry in every way possible. The bond only strengths it. It has gotten stronger both their inner alpha and omega is happier.

  
Louis' mum calls the day after his heat ends.  
  
"You seem happier, what's going on?" She interrupting Louis' ramble about God knows what. Usually he just gives one word answers and a quick excuse to hang up.  
  
"I'm not sure." He lies.  
  
"How many pains had you had on your mark?" She asks. He rubs the back of his neck, throwing away the last towel he used to clean up his heat.  
  
"Well, we had two but after our first one he called me-."  
  
"He called you!" She yells, "Louis you can't have any contact with him at all! It places your right at the beginning of your bond and will cause you even more pain to go through." He can see her rubbing her face. If only she knew how much more he fucked up. "I know you love him Louis." Of course she has to bring this up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play don't dumb with me. I birthed and raised you, Louis Tomlinson. I know that you love that boy I've seen the way you look at him and talk about him. Your eyes light up." Louis smiles. "But right now you need to stop. You need to get out of your flat, and move on. Your bond will never break if you're still in love with him so just get over him-."  
  
"Get over him?" Tears slip from his eyes. His mum is right. "I'm been trying to get over him mum but it's fucking hard whenever we are bonded and our inner omega and alphas want us to be together so bad it's driving me insane. I'm-" he looks up holding in the sobs and cracks in his voice. "I have to go, I'll call you...some other time." He hangs up before she can respond.  
  
The blue eyed boy wipes away his tears, he's so sick of crying. He's so fucking tired of all these emotions he's feeling all he wants his alpha to love him back so they can stop everything and just be happy. He knows Harry's going through pain too but fuck why can't this all end.

 

*

 

"-then she just grabs a cupcake and walks out the door." Harry explains, he's telling the story of  _the stolen cupcake and the upset costumer._ Louis has heard this story about a million times, well a million and one now. "No one even attempted to walk after her we all just watched her go and then I took the next lady's order in line."

 

"You should have taken her down, Styles." Louis chuckles, "wrestled her and demand she pays for that cupcake you make with your sweat and blood." Harry laughs deeply in the other line. 

 

"Then I would have probably gotten a lawsuit." 

 

"A lawsuit! She stole your last good cupcake! She'll be the one getting sued, wait until she gets the wrath of you and your highly paid lawyers." Louis jokes, kicking his one leg up as he grabs it with his feet hand and starts to stretch. He does weird things when he's on the phone. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Only seven years later I'll sue her." Louis can hear Harry's smile through the phone. His bright eyed dimpled smile that he loves so much. They have been on the phone talking about nonsense for the last two hours and neither of them have the guts to mention how they're right back at the start of this bonding. Probably delayed another good month. Louis enjoys it, this is what their bond could be like -if only though. 

 

There is a comfortable silence when the only thing that is heard is their breaths through the phone. Louis can feel Harry sending him ways of happiness and content, maybe he is thinking that this could be their bond mark as well. He's probably absorbed in the marks power, not truly committed due to the fact that he doesn't love Louis like Louis truly loves him. The bonds a liar. 

 

"Let me take you out." The alpha speaks like a gentlemen showing no nerves because he already knows Louis' answer.

 

"Of course." He smiles, "shall I wear my finest gown?" He jokes, earning a chuckle from Harry. 

 

"You're finest one at best." Harry speaks with a  _horrible_  olden accent.

 

"Oh, now you've gone and fucked it up styles." 

 

"Sorry," he's still talking with the accent. "Wear whatever you like, I will see you outside your flat at 19 hundred hours." Louis wishes he would stop, but the smile on his face says otherwise. 

 

"I'm not coming if you're going to talk like that." Louis says, half serious. 

 

"19 hundred hours!" Harry shouts before hanging up. 

 

Louis is so in love. 

 

* 

 

At exactly 7pm Louis steps out into the chilly air outside of his flat building. He's wearing a pair of jeans and a skull t-shirt with a jean jacket, fur collared. It's casual but hopefully Harry approves. The omega doesn't spot the alphas car, which is odd. Harry is usually also 15 minutes early for anything, he has been since Louis met him. There isn't any traffic out, with it being a Monday night and all so Harry should be here any minute. 

 

At 7:30 Louis wants to cry. He can feel a sadness and anger flooding his chest from Harry, he sends him back more sadness. He got stood up. His alpha stood him up. It doesn't matter that they're trying to break their bond or that they shouldn't be doing this. He didn't even  _fucking call_. Louis is dialing Harry's number before he even finishes the thought. He's pacing the sidewalk furiously.

 

"How dare he." Louis mumbles into the ringing phone. "No one fucking stands me up, especially my  _mate."_ He spits out, now sending Harry anger. The phone picks up. 

 

"Hello?" Louis freezes. Stopping all of his movements and pulling himself out of his thoughts. It's a women's voice, that's not his alpha, no no no. He looks at the caller, _HARRY STYLES_ , stares back at him.  
  
"Harry?" His calls out. Tears of emotion and betrayal streaming down his face. He's weak. Will he ever stop crying?  
  
"Louis. You can't keep this up, he wants to break the bond you can't call him. You need to fight it and let him go." This women's voice is familiar but Louis can't recognize it. The omega lets out a sob, he can feel everything crashing down on him. He feels sadness flood him from himself and Harry.  He fucked up. He's mated with the man he loves but who wants nothing to do with him.  
  
"I love him." He mumbles into the phone, sliding on the ground. "I loved him before this all started and now-." He hiccups and "He's my mate." He whispers to her. " _HES MY MATE_." He shouts.  
  
"Louis-." She tries.  
  
"No, don't Louis me. I'm alone I'm all fucking alone and Harry wants nothing to do with me. My mom is mad at me. I have barely left my flat all break and we are already three months in. I'm fucked. I'm in love with him so the bond will never break because I'm never going to get over him. So fuck you and fuck Harry too." He's crying during his ramble. He's sad and angry and all the emotions that fill his chest. "He stood me up!" He continued to yell, making his fellow flat building residents question the pacing omega outside. "He fucking stood me up! He's a coward. A fucking coward. You tell him," he chokes, "you tell him I hate him. He fucking led me on all week and now-. He can't fucking do this to me in person let alone over the phone. By someone fucking else too! Some cheap whore." He spits out, "He's weak! He's fucking weak! And a coward! And pussy! He's a fucking pussy and I hope he truly enjoys eating yours out. Be cafe full kissing him though because his mouth taste like lies and more fucking lies." Louis hiccups, he's stomping his way up the stairs of his flat stairwell. His voice echoing around him, half the things he's saying don't make sense he's just so fucking  _hurt_. 

  
He slams the door to his flat and stares ahead at his bedroom door.  _The night_  replays in his head.  
  
"Tell him," he's whispering now. "That the bond is over and for him to delete my number because that's what I'm going to do. And whoever you are, fuck you too." Louis inner omega screams at him and claws it his walls, he's so much more fucked than ever before.  
  
It’s only an hour later when a burning pain attacks his mark.  
  
*  
  
Harry sends him a text message the next day. Louis deletes it before he can read it.

 

He's done.  
  
*  
  
"I'll have the cowboy burger and instead of fries I'll have onion rings." Louis tells the waiter and hands her the menu. He sighs and takes a sip of his drink, something fancy that Liam ordered him. "So, what have you been doing all break, mate?"  
  
"Just being single," Liam chuckles. "I've been trying to find someone but no luck." Louis really wishes he wasn't talking about his love life right now.

“I see you got a new haircut? Back to having a buzz cut.” Louis gesutres to Liam’s head. The alpha runs his hand over his lack-of-hair skull.

 

“I just thought that it would be easier to not have to worry about my hair during the break and I figured by the time we are back out there my hair will be back to how it was before.” Louis nods in agreement.

 

“You look like a young man with your hair like that.” He teases.

 

“Oh, and you haven’t changed your hair all your life.” Liam fires back.

 

“I like my fringe.” Louis pouts. Harry likes his fringe too.  
  
"Write any songs?" Louis asks, changing the subject. It's been a month since Louis canceled everything with Harry and they have had two more burning marks but the color and the connection has only faded a bit. Each burning hurts more and more though.  
  
"Just two. Ones really good it's about friendship but the other one is too blah." Liam explains. "You'll really like it once I finish it up a bit more." Louis stirs his drink with his straw. "I also wrote a song about food." The omega hums in response.  
  
"That's cool." He tells him.  
  
"Are you serious Louis?" Liam's voice hard.

 

“I hope you didn’t write about your milkshakes because that song has already been taken.” He sips his drink as Liam glares at him. “What?” he asks.

 

"What's going on with you? Is it Harry-" he flinches at the name. "-because if it is you need to get over-"  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and have the one hundredth person tell me to 'get over it'," he quotes with his fingers. "I'm trying to get over him so please. Let's just enjoy this lunch so I can go home and cry." Liam just stares at his friend. Sadness all over him, his eyes slightly red around the blue seas. His hair is messy and unmade. And ever since they got here Louis hasn't smiled. Liam looks down at the omegas neck, his bonding mark still there and still strong.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you." Louis whispers.  
  
*  
  
Four months into the break Louis enters his bedroom. First he stands outside with his door on the handle for at least five minutes.  
  
_"Bedroom," Louis moans into Harry's mouth as the alpha picks him up, the omegas legs wrap tightly around his waist. "Bedroom, bedroom, bedroom." He pants. Harry and Louis' shirts are already off and laying by the front door as Harry leads them towards his bedroom.  
  
"Here." Harry slams Louis against the bedroom door.  
  
"Fuck," Louis moans, the wood hard and cold against his back. The alpha places his mouth over Louis' neck -opposite side of the omegas mating mark- he whines for more. They're thrusts into each other now, struggling for release. "Gotta get out of these- ah, pants." His slick leaking fast and sneaking through his boxers.  
  
"Yeah," Harry mumbles into his neck, smelling the omegas sweetness. "Yeah," he takes one hand off Louis' ass- the latter whining at the movement- and finds the door handle opening it quickly._  
  
The omega opens the door slowly as he lets the scents of that night wash over him. It’s faint but strong at the same time. His eyes are closed as he walks into the room, only taking three steps forward. Why is he doing this? He's causing anxiety and pain for himself.  
  
He blinks his eyes open looking around his room. It's dusty and dirty, no one has been in here for almost half a year. His clothes are still spread across his room. Some are in small piles, one pile of his most used sitting on a chair. Some clothes are leaking out from his closet but none of them are folded. He's probably going to need to wash them all again, that's going to take him all break to do.

 

He looks at his bed, and sends hurt through his chest and into Harry's -wherever the fuck he is.

 

 _Louis bounces as Harry throws him on the bed. He wastes no time to slip his jeans and underwear off. The alpha doing the same. Louis is breathless as he takes in the sight of the alpha standing at the end of the bed. His cock is hard and haunting Louis, slick staining onto his sheets. Harry's body is toned, large and a beautiful alpha with his hair reaching to his shoulders. Louis bends and opens his legs to the alpha. The adrenaline from their last performance courses through their veins.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Harry tells him, crawling into the bed and between Louis' thick thighs. "What do you want me to do? Want me to eat out your wet hole?" His fingers runs up Louis' crack making the omega moan and grip the sheets-._  
  
Louis only stares at his bed for a minute before. Their come and slick stains still present along with their mixed scents. The omegas face is blank as he rips the sheets off the bed, the pillow cases as well. He wastes no time to throw them into the washer, putting an extremely amount of detergent into the washer to delete their night.  
  
Somehow he's weaker than ever as he grabs the for febreze and suppressant spray. This hurts worse than everything that has happened since they bonded. It's as if Louis is cleaning up their mess but he can't seem to find the energy to cry- even his inner omega has lost all his tears. It sucks, what he's feeling so he sends it to Harry. He wants that bastard to feel the same pain.  
  
Louis washes his sheets once more before pining them up to let them air dry. He throws in a random pile of clothes as he sprays his room for the fifth time. Their scents finally disappearing but his thoughts of the night come back stronger.

  
_"Faster, alpha." Louis begs. His nails scratch down Harry's back making the alpha groan. Harry does as told and fucks him harder and faster, no slowing down at all just_ harder _. Harry's face has been in Louis' neck, breathing over the mating spot since he entered Louis. The omega smells their scent mixing as his cock rubs against Harry's stomach. "Gonna come." He warns just seconds before he does. Whining for Harry and tightening his legs around the alphas waist.  
  
"Fuck." Harry moans and everything happens quickly. He pops his knot into Louis, throwing his head back and presenting his teeth. The omega only gets a second of bliss before Harry's teeth are biting down on his neck- right over his mating mark. He doesn't stop Harry, pleasure runs through him as he comes again and moans Harry's name.  
  
Both boys start the feel the bond run through their bodies. It's an exhausting experience for both omega and alpha so they pass out soon afterwards.  
  
Harry's gone when Louis wakes up. The only thing he left behind is a come filled Louis and a hot bonding mark.  
_  
*  
  
"Finally took a shower in my own bathroom." Louis tells Zayn over the phone.  
  
"Looky at you. All grown up." Zayn chuckles, Louis smiles. "So I take it you finally went into your bedroom?" Louis looks around his room from where he's sitting on the bed, its cleaned spotless almost brand new looking.  
  
"Yes and I cleaned my room. Dusted and scrubbed clean and I'm dead serious I was on my hands and knees scrubbing away the dirty and dust." Louis states proudly. Harry would be proud too. He would also die from a heart attack because Louis never cleans let alone cleans that extreme.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? The Louis I knows leaves his shit everywhere and never picks it up."  
  
"Just a changed man I guess." Louis sighs and picks at his sheets. "My mark burned again," he speaks slow and quietly because he doesn't want it to happen, "it faded a lot this time which makes sense because I cleaned up our night together." Louis wishes he could cry about this but all his tears are gone. The omega can hear Zayn thinking on the other line.  
  
"You still love him though." He says to Louis, slowly.  
  
"Yes." He whispers, "and cleaning up our mating night has only made the bond weaker but not my love for him. I'm afraid we only need about two more burning pains to break the bond but," he looks down at his bed, "but I'm not sure if we will get the last one because I'm still in love with him.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Louis. Try to find a different alpha-"  
  
"That's impossible. I'm fucking 24 and the only alpha I've slept with is Harry." He admits. It's the first time he said it out loud, Harry took his virginity. His inner omega is forever connected to Harry.  
  
"He was your first? Oh my god this makes sense. You need to sleep with someone else Louis, the bond will break because you would have moved on." Zayn explains.  
  
"I'll still be in love with him."  
  
"All you need to do is convince your inner omega that you're not and the bond is broken."  
  
Louis blinks and looks at the rain outside. He wishes Zayn didn't tell him this because now he's just holding Harry back from his own freedom and if he really loves Harry than he needs to let him go. Fuck, this is going to be a bitch.  
  
*  
  
Louis goes to the club alone.  
  
He hasn't been in one in over a year. He never quite liked the loud atmosphere or the way every alpha would watch him with dark eyes. I mean can't an omega just go to have some fun and get drunk. Now he's in the most popular one in deep London, hopefully no one recognizes him.  
  
Louis' wearing tight black jeans and an oversized shirt, he knows what he needs to wear to attract an alpha. He has to show off his curves. The omega used some cover up to hide his mating mark because he's not wearing a scarf in a fucking club. He's not that stupid. His hair is still in a fringe, making him look more omega and more needy.  
  
As soon as he enters the loud club he gets a shot or maybe three. He's going to need to be drunk whenever he gets fucked. Maybe he'll get so drunk that he forgets about it and it's not like he has to worry about getting mated. The omega can feel eyes on his bum as he reaches for his last shot. He can feel his arms to be slightly affected by the alcohol. A hand finds its way to Louis' waist -it's not Harry's, he thinks- he turns to the large alpha. He has dark brown eyes and light brown hair that's styled oddly. His muscular and much talker than Louis -but too tall because Harry's not that tall either.  
  
"Hello." Louis sings, blinking his long lashes.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He asks, but starts to pull Louis on the dance floor before he can even answer. They dance for a while, Louis is drunk now as he gets another two shots from the stranger. He doesn't bother to ask for his name and vice versa. Louis dances with him for a few more songs and a few more drinks until he feels like he drunk enough.  
  
"Wanna-" he hiccups and giggles as he wraps his arms around the alphas neck. "Wanna fuck me?" Louis continues to giggle as he hangs onto the alpha. He growls into Louis' ear causing the omega to shiver. This isn't what he wants and he knows that even in his drunken state. The alpha is gripping Louis too tight for him to wiggle free. Worried and drunk Louis spends waves of fear and panic through his chest and into Harry's. It's a mistake he'll regret once he exits the club. 

 

Louis is too deep in trying to find an escape route when the alpha spins him around and leads him towards the bathroom. His sausage fingers grip the omegas wrist tightly. Louis shakes his head, not wanting to enter the bathroom. The omega spots a shot in a young omegas hand and snatches it from her as he passes. He hears no complaints or maybe the music drowned her out as he downs it.

 

"Pineapple vodka what the fuck." His vision is blurry and he's stumbling as they finally reach the bathroom. He's a lot drunker than he was on the dance floor. There's a new feeling being received in his chest as he's yanked into a stall. Whoa, he got here fast. Louis' brain is slow from the drinks, his arms are heavy and his stomach hurts. He feels the alpha coming closer to him.  

 

His big fingers grip Louis' waist, he says something but Louis can't hear it. His stomach hurts so bad maybe that last shot wasn't a good choice. The alpha repeats himself, it's in his alpha voice this time which doesn't affect Louis because he's mated. Oh god, he's  _mated_. 

 

Louis doesn't even turn towards the toilet he just bends down and throws up his drinks of the night. His arms wrap around his stomach as the alpha growls, snarls and shouts about his ruined shoes.  _Oops_. Next time he should throw up in the toilet. He does just that before he stumbles outside, his stomach feeling better and his mind less drunk. But his body is too much. 

 

His phone starts to ring and Louis answers it holding his arm all the way out to see the screen. It's just so  _big._ He thinks it says  _Home Style_  which makes no sense because Louis' house is already styled. 

 

"Hello?" He slurs, phone to his ear as he stumbles down the sidewalk. This is the way home, right? "I already have my house styled so no thank you for your offer." 

 

"Louis are you okay?" The voice makes him freeze in his tracks. It's his alpha. He feels a bit more sober now- doesn't mean he is though. 

 

"Sir, yes sir." He chuckles and even does a fake attempt at a salute. 

 

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you?" He asks. 

 

"Where are you?" Louis hiccups and giggles. "You left me on my sidewalk, you stood me up." His eyebrows fur in anger. The omega stomps his feet at the memory. "And now you're calling me and we are-" he throws up again in a random garbage can before he continues walking, wiping his mouth on his arm. "-gonna have to start this bond breakage bullshit all over again." He rolls his eyes. 

 

"Louis," he sighs on the other line. "Look around you and tell me what you see." He asks, Louis obeys. 

 

"Well there's a bench over there," he points, "and Subway- oh but it's closed so we can't go there. Fuck I wanted food. And over there is that building we were in for that  _secret interview with Nick Grimshaw on radio one._ " He does a bad drunk impression, he has it down when he's sober. "Oh and over there is a white car and oh- there's my vomit and then the weird Chinese restaurant-." 

 

"How about you go sit on that bench for a bit?" Harry interrupts. Louis spins in a circle three times before spotting the bench. 

 

"Hm, it looks soft."  

 

"Stay there. Okay." He nods to Harry as the omega lays down the bench and falls asleep. 

 

* 

 

When Louis comes too he's in a bed but it's not his bed. It smells nice though and it's very soft. He keeps his eyes closed as he pushes his face into the pillow. It smells like a fresh cut lawn-  _Harry_. 

 

He shoots up and out of the bed like a flash. The fast movement gets to his hungover body, he rushes to the bathroom. After he throws up and grabs a spare brush from Harry's cabinet and brushes his teeth. He knows this house so well, it was where Louis and Harry decided to move into after the x-factor. Louis finally moved out once Harry presented as an alpha two years later, he says it was because of the surrounding London outside of it. Those were the good days. 

 

The omega washes his tired face as he checks his outfit. Harry must have changed him after...whatever happened last night. He's now wearing a big white shirt a pair of baggy sweatpants- they're his old ones he must have left here. They smell like Harry though, the shirt more than the pants. The shirt is big and shows his mark, it's bright and basically looking brand new. Bad news. That means they're back at square one. Louis is getting real sick of their five thousand million fuck ups. Sighing the omega walks back into the bedroom and sniffs the air. 

 

Summertime and grass. He loves it. 

 

He shouldn't be here though so he grabs a light jacket from Harry's closet and a pair of old converse that are huge on Louis' feet but they work. He picks up his phone from where Harry must have placed it -and charged it; that fucking nice fucker- on the bed stand. He creaks the bedroom door open slowly, stepping over the first piece of hardwood floor. Knowing very well how fucking loud it sounds to step on this. He lived in this house for two years, not much has changed. 

 

The pictures on the wall remain the same, Louis, Harry and the rest of the boys from when they first got together to their album covers and then some random selfies together. He doesn't look long, wanting to escape before Harry can smell he's gone. Louis gets to the end of the hallway where there is an open balcony that hangs over the living room. Harry is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, facing away from the front door.  _Perfect_. All Louis needs to do is sneak down the stairs and out the door. 

 

He creeps down the stairs and doesn't take his eyes off of Harry who seems to not have noticed yet. Good. Louis has three more steps to go and suddenly he can't remember if it's the third or second step that creaks. Fuck, he could just jump them both but then his landing would make a hard noise. Looking at Harry and then back at the step he prays to God as he steps on the third step. 

 

Fuck- God didn't listen. It creaks loudly and he freezes the alpha just flips the television off completely but doesn't look back. Maybe he's made it out, maybe he's safe. All he needs to do is lift his foot up with as little creaks and he's out the front door me. 

 

"If you're going to plan to escape can you at least let me keep my nice jacket. I just bought that mind you."  _Rats_. What the fuck Louis? Are you from the 20s? Never mind that. 

 

Louis doesn't move but stands up straight as Harry does the same, making his way towards Louis. It's nice to see him. His alpha looks bigger, stronger, and sexier, he likes it. The long hair is much longer now and maybe he can donate it soon or he can keep it so Louis can run his fingers through it- no.  _Nope_. Harry's wearing tight jeans, a grey shirt, his nipples hard and biceps popping. Louis' inner omega crawls out from its corner to drool.  

 

"Hello to you too Harry." He acts casual as if they're long old friends. If only. The alpha smirks as he rests his elbows on the staircase landing, bending down slightly to do so. 

 

"Hello there Louis." He's beautiful. Louis fights his fingers from reaching the six inches to touch him. How is Harry not doing the same? Maybe he touched enough undressing and dressing Louis. Speaking of-.

 

"What happened last night?" He asks, Harry's smirk fades. 

 

"You were really drunk." Harry explains, his mouth pink and only a bit far away from Louis'. 

 

"Yeah I went to the club and then I started to dance with some guy-" he doesn't miss Harry's fists clench, "-and we went into the bathroom and I-" he looks away from Harry the furry inside those green eyes makes his omega feel shameful and wrong. "Then I threw up on him I think."  _He also tried to use his alpha voice on me but I'm not telling you that because you're probably rip apart your staircase in anger_. "Everything after that is black." 

 

"Well," Harry's voice is tight and Louis looks back into his eyes. "You kept sending me calls of help through our...chests." He was going to say bond but,  _fuck_. "So I called you to make sure you were safe and you were slurring your words and I knew I had to help you so I picked you up." His green eyes are soft again. 

 

"Did I say or do anything embarrassing?" 

 

"When don't you embarrass yourself?" Harry snorts and Louis shrugs in honesty. "But yeah you said some things, and threw up in my car." He said things?  _No_ , what could he have said. Hopefully it was about how he peed in pants when he was 17 in the back of a gas station next to the slushy machines. If he said anything about the bond than they're so fucking  _fucked_.  "Don't worry." He reaches forward and places his hand on Louis' arm. Harry probably couldn't help himself, the bond is destroying them. But,  _god_  it's so calming to him. Warmth flows through him and his inner omega is finally content. "You basically just talked about how you threw up on someone's doorstep before I came and then about how my ship tattoo is your favorite tattoo of mine." Louis blushes. 

 

"It's very nicely done." He giggles. Why the fuck is he giggling his bond is really fucking him up right now. He can feel his mating mark on his neck, he knows it's basically probably glowing or some shit with how happy he is to be with his alpha and talking. His chest feels so light with the joy they're both feeling. Louis wants to have Harry hold him but the small common sense inside of him wants him to slap Harry, yell and scream at him because Louis' going to have to suffer more pain. 

 

"We just going to stare at each other all day?" Harry asks, his hand still on Louis' arm. It's comforting but it needs to stop. "Because I'm perfectly fine with this. You're beautiful and-." Louis raises a hand to stop him. He looks away and walks towards the front door of the house, stopping where a fancy carpet sits.

 

"We need to stop." He whispers, surprised that even himself can hear it. 

 

"Excuse me?" The alpha is right behind him, Louis just stares at the door he doesn't want to face Harry. 

 

"You're saying all this stuff and smiling at me like I'm the only star in the sky." The omega turns around but stares at Harry's chest. He's breaking them up, finally putting his foot down on everything. "We can't be doing this. Every time we get closer to breaking the bond one of us calls the other and fucks it all up."

 

"I can't help it, by body calls to you-." 

 

"So does mine Harry." He looks up in the green eyes. They're standing at least a foot apart and for the first time since they bonded Louis wishes they were farther apart. "I'm so broken." He whispers and hugs himself. Harry takes a step forward to comfort his omega but stops himself. Louis' inner omega reaches for him though. "Keeping up whatever we have needs to stop o-"

 

"I don't want it to stop." 

 

Louis blinks at him, "what." He whispers.

 

"I want you Louis. I want you as my omega." Harry steps forward and reaches a hand out for the omega. 

 

Louis slaps him, the alpha looks unfazed.

 

"Don't lie. Don't just submit to the bonds power, you need to be stronger than that if you want the bond to break. I need to be stronger." He whispers the last sentence to himself. This is not how he images the day after the club would go.  

 

"I love you-" 

 

"No you don't!" Louis tells as he throws his hands in the anger. The alpha looks sad, tired and yet so put-together. "You don't love me. The bond is controlling you, making you think you love me but you never did and once we break it you'll remember it. _God fucking,_  I feel like I'm the only know that has a brain right now."

 

"Stop it Louis." Harry is so calm it makes Louis' anger bubble. It also doesn't help that Harry's sending him waves of calmness. "I don't want the bond to break. I want to be with you because I love you," he puts up a hand to stop the omega for interrupting. "I loved you before the bond and now it's only stronger." 

 

Louis just blinks at him while the words float around their heads. Harry just said he  _loves him_. That's impossible. Louis is the one in love not Harry. What's there to love about Louis? Nothing he's just a sorry excuse for an omega. Yet here he is with the alpha who accidentally mated him and is apparently in love with him. It's all just, impossible. 

 

"That's impossible." He voices. 

 

"No it's not," Harry takes Louis' hand to hold it, the omega doesn't fight back. "I-." 

 

"This makes sense why our bond took so long to break. I thought it was because we were just friends but no it's because you're in love with me and when one of the mates is in love the other than the bond won't break." Louis takes a deep breath. "So, you need to get over me." 

 

What are you doing?! Louis shouts at himself. He's ruining everything. Harry, the alpha who he is mated too and in love with, has just confessed his love for Louis and now the omega is still trying to fuck it up. 

 

"You don't think I know you love me to?" Louis' looks at the couch behind Harry, not daring to look at his face. "Ever since the first day we bonded I could feel how heartbroken you were. Every time you were upset about me I could feel it. You obviously didn't pay much attention to your training class in school. Alphas have the ability to feel even more of their omegas feelings than the omega is to feel of theirs."

 

"So," Louis licks his lips, "you could feel all my pain even if I didn't send it to you-" Harry nods, "-and all my breakdowns and sorrow and pure agony." More nodding, "and you didn't think it would be smart to come get me and confess your love?" He shakes his head, hair falling in front of his eyes.  

 

"I couldn't. I didn't have the guts too but yesterday you were worrying me so much I couldn't take just sitting back anymore I came to save you. Now that you say it I feel stupid but we are together now?" Louis nods as he looks down at his feet, trying to figure out why he wouldn't come save him sooner. It's almost been half a year and Harry just kept watching Louis suffer. 

 

"I just don't understand." He looks up at Harry rubbing his face. He looks even more tired, maybe he's staying awake to think about Louis. 

 

"You never even tried to sort things out with us, all you did was tell me that we needed to break it. So I figured that was want you wanted. Each day after that I kept getting worse and worse feelings from you so I went on vacation. I just kept doing things so I didn't have to think about you because even though I knew you were in love with me I just thought you wanted the bond to break."

 

"That's the dumbest shit. I fucking love you Harry." He finally says it and his inner omega coos. "What I don't understand is why you stood me up? We were supposed to go on a date and I was the happiest I could be but you never showed." 

 

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was scared that we would fight or something would happen. I was a coward alpha, just like you said." Louis nods in agreement. There is a few minutes of silence as they stare at each other, maybe reading minds or just enjoying the view of the one person who has been no stop on their mind. 

 

"What now?" The omega asks, squeezing Harry's hand. 

 

"Do you wanna be bonded to me?" Harry asks.

 

"I love you, yes I do." Louis smiles for the first real time, feeling so happy from himself and Harry. "Do you want to-" 

 

"Yes I do Louis, I really do." He smiles back, dimples on display. The alpha suddenly doesn't look tired anymore. He leans down a couple inches to kiss the omegas forehead. Louis closes his eyes and absorbs it, so very happy.

 

*

 

Louis grabs his keys before heading out the door. He's dressed in an Adidas shirt, black jeans and Harry's jacket he stole earlier. After deciding they were going to stay together Harry said they shouldn't be rash even though all Louis wanted was Harry to smell his neck and knot him. Harry just laughed at Louis and shook his head. So they decided on a date, somewhere causal is all Louis got from Harry. 

 

"So," Louis enters Harry's car. It’s filled with Harry's alpha smell; grass and summertime. "Where are you taking me, alpha?" He asks. He let the alpha nickname slip earlier at Harry's and now he can't stop using it; mostly because Harry practically came in his pants. 

 

"Call me alpha again and we aren't going anywhere except your bedroom." Harry growls, Louis just laughs at him. 

 

"Don't go all big bad alpha on me, Haz." He giggles. 

 

They end up going to some random pizza place and eat a whole large pizza together. Grease over both their faces. It's like the old times, back before Louis decided to leave Harry. They sat on the same side of the booth, thighs touching as well as their hands- it's hard to keep their hands off each other now that they can touch. Harry whispered jokes into his ear as Louis shoved his face away.

 

"You told me that one before." Louis teases at Harry's joke. The alpha scowls in disappointment. 

 

"I'm sorry, just wanna hear your beautiful laugh." He whispers so deeply, biting Louis' ear lobe. Neither of which help the slick that's about to exit Louis. 

 

"I can't believe your seducing me with your jokes." 

 

"Oh, so it's working?" He grabs a piece of pizza, chewing it with his chiseled jaw. 

 

"Maybe," Louis shrugs, "maybe not." He winks at Harry. The alpha swallows a piece and places his face in Louis' neck, smelling their mark. "You know when you became an alpha I never expected you to be the one that is all over their omega and breaking PDA's rules." Harry answers but it's just mumbles in my neck. "Excuse me?" Louis asks, Harry moves away by an inch. 

 

"I can't help myself." He admits and looks in Louis' blue eyes. "You're smell has driven me insane since day one and now I can smell you and not be that weird friend. Now I'm just the clingy alpha that enjoys the smell the sea and vanilla." 

 

"I smell weird." Louis giggles as Harry shakes his head and kisses over his mark. The omega smiles and pats Harry's thigh as arousal and happiness spread through him. 

 

It's the best Louis has felt in years.   

 

They arrive back at Harry's, no reason to go back to Louis'. Both of them know what is to come next. Louis is itchy for it, already feels himself harden and slick beginning. Harry has his hand and leads him up the front walkway. He stops to kiss Louis long and deeply before entering the house. 

 

"Take me." Louis whispers into his mouth as he shakes out of his -Harry's- jacket. Harry doesn't respond he just kisses him deeper. The omegas head spins as it clouds up with Harry- his scent, his looks, his feel. The alpha's hand run down Louis' back and slip into his jeans. One hand on each cheek. Louis practically melts in his hands. He's needed this. 

 

They kiss more and more, Harry guiding them throughout the house and somehow up the stairs and now Louis is straddling Harry as they kiss slowly and meaningful. The alphas hands are still on his checks, and he slips one of his fingers into the slicked hole. He takes his other hand out of the omegas pants, making him whine as he begins to ride Harry's finger. The omega needed this a while ago. 

 

Louis feels the alphas hand running up and down his jean covered thigh, warming him up and making him itch for the real touch. Some skin to skin action that hasn't happen in half a year. He breaks their kiss and moans loudly, Harry's finger hitting that spot inside him. The blue eyed boy places his hands on Harry's shoulder has he rides the finger. Their foreheads touch and look deep into the others eyes. 

 

"I love you." Louis whispers. 

 

"I love you, too." His alpha slips in a second finger, Louis moans. Harry takes his hand off his thigh and grips Louis' jaw. Pushing their faces closer he kisses Louis hard. His inner omega is begging him to dominant him in the kiss, Harry does just that. The alphas fingers have stopped moved as Louis just bounces on his fingers. They're hitting the spot inside Louis by the way he's moans and gripping Harry's shoulders. "Strip." Harry demands. He pulls out his fingers and hands away from Louis. 

 

The omega doesn't hesitate to stand up and take down his pants and rip of his shirt. He's hot and already sweaty. His hole aching for Harry's cock as it drips slick down his legs slowly. It makes him feel dirty but a good dirty. A sexy dirty. He's already so hard and wet for his alpha. He feels proud. 

 

Harry scoots back into the middle of the bed and sits with his legs spread and cock hard as he watches Louis. The omega will never get used to the way Harry looks at him, as if he's the most beautiful human- no,  _creature_ he's ever saw. He feels loved. 

 

"I want you to ride me my little omega." Louis nods as he crawls onto the bed to straddle Harry. He waits for more instructions. 

 

"I love you." Louis tells him as Harry slips three fingers in, unannounced.  "I have always loved you." He rides the fingers, moaning as it hits the spot over and over. His alphas long fingers, wiggling and fucking him just how he does when he's alone. 

 

"So beautiful." Harry coos as he kisses up Louis' chest and neck. He stops at the making mark and kisses it slowly. "I love you." He whispers. "Are you ready love?" Louis nods as Harry pulls away. 

 

"I want you to make love to me." Louis begs. Suddenly he feels a lot of emotions everything he felt during this break. He was so alone and so broken without Harry. He struggled every day to stay happy but always failed. Now he has Harry and he's never been happier and more content with his life. "Want to mate again." He whispers, kissing Harry as the alpha aligns his hole with his cock. 

 

"Anything and everything for you." Harry promises as Louis sits down. He's filled up, so happy to have his alpha back. He knows what Harry said he means forever. Louis closes his eyes as a million emotions wash over him. He's back with Harry, and happy as he can be. Harry loves him and will do anything for it. Tears begin to slip down his face as both he and Harry start to move. He whimpers, placing his face in Harry's neck. 

 

Harry's arms are around his back as they rock into each other. It's slow but feels so good. They're basically mating again, but the right way. He's still crying into Harry's shoulder and the alpha moans at a thrust before noticing. 

 

"My sweet, what's wrong Louis?" He asks, stopping all movements. 

 

"No, don't stop. It feels so good." Louis places his forehead against Harry's as he bounces on his cock. 

 

"Am I hurting you?" He tries to still Louis' hips but the omega shakes his head. 

 

"There's just so many emotions- and I'm so happy. I love you, Harry." The alpha coos at him, says the words back before they continue. Louis feels full and wet while Harry is hard and tightly surrounded. Everything feels better this time around, they're more connected- maybe this is all mated sex though. 

 

Harry's arms are around him, they're chest to chest and the alpha is whispering words into his ear. He hears some;  _I love you_ or  _so beautiful_  or even  _so tight for me, baby._  All of it makes me Louis cry more. 

 

It seems like hours pass and Louis is moaning loudly, ready to come but waiting for Harry to let him do so. They're still pressed together, Harry now just groaning into his ear instead of whispering and thank god because Louis is so hard he's going to just explode. 

 

"Go ahead and come." Harry tells him, sensing Louis' need to and his own as well. They come together. Louis moaning Harry's name and Harry gripping Louis tightly. His knot pops on Louis, come filling him up. Want and full. He giggles at himself and kisses Harry. 

 

"I love you, my alpha." Louis tells him and rolls his eyes as he feels Harry' cock twitch in him. 

 

"I love you, my omega." They kiss again. 

 

*

 

"Listen to this one," Harry smiles and reads from his phone, " _One Direction mates become mates- pun intended_." He laughs hard at that, too hard. "This one is my favorite."

 

"Of course you like that one." Louis hands him his tea as he sips his own. 

 

"My favorite was the one about the band breaking up because you guys are mates." Niall plots down at the table. 

 

"Wow, really nice of you Niall." Louis smirks, Harry randomly bites his shoulder. That's basically a daily thing now. Ever since they got together and  _remated_  as Harry likes to call it, about two months ago- their break slowly coming to an end. The alpha smells Louis every day for at least ten minutes and always comments about how he wants to eat him up, Louis is secretly afraid that is how he will die.  

 

"I try my best." He jokes back. "But actually I better be going I promised my mom that I would be on time for our family dinner this week." And Niall is out the door. 

 

"Good, now I can devour you in peace." Harry smirks following Louis up the staircase and into the bedroom. They decided to move in together and after a long talk they bought a new house, one that will hold better memories than Harry's old house and Louis' flat. 

 

"If I ever go missing I'm going to leave a note to the police saying that you ate me." He giggles and pushes Harry on the bed, straddling him. It’s warm when he's with Harry, it's safe and calming and beautiful and every good emotion and feeling ever. Who would have guessed that it would work out, Louis honestly thought that when the bond broke he would have died, something he didn’t even want to admit to himself but he's safe with Harry. 

 

"I won't even fight it because you smell so good," he sniffs Louis. "Plus you smell a little bit like me, our scents are starting to mix." Harry licks at Louis' mark. The slick starting to flow out of the omega. 

 

"Ah," Louis frowns, "but I like your scent I don't want it to smell like me." He pouts at his alpha. 

 

"Oh shut up Louis, you'll still smell me but you'll smell me a little different. I'll just smell bonded, like you do already." Harry's hands fit around the omegas hips. 

 

"Fine." His inner omega swoons at the idea. "Now," he leans forward, slowly rutting his hips onto Harry's cock, "eat me out." He begs.

 

*

 

A few years later

 

Louis wakes up to the smell of summertime surrounding him. He's lying on Harry's chest, moving up and down with his breathing. His alphas one hand is wrapped around him while the other is behind his own head. The omega doesn't move but looks up at the sleeping Harry. His eyes are closed, jawline sharp and covered with a small beard that Louis has been teasing him to shave but he won't. Apparently Harry wants his beard to grow out as long as his hair. Louis secretly loves the feeling of his beard between his thighs but if he tells Harry that than he'll never shave it off. 

 

The moonlight is seeping into their hotel room. They're on a tour, Louis thinks it's their 6 but Harry swears it's their 8. (Louis' right). Liam and Niall are each in their own rooms, Louis guesses that Niall snuck in that girl he's been courting. The omega snorts, Harry and Louis skipped the courting and just went to the mating. They've done everything wrong but even through all the chest pains Louis wouldn't have changed it. 

 

He takes his one hand off Harry's chest to feel his mating mark, it's raised and probably dark like Harry's hair. His eyes close as he touches back down on Harry's chest. He's so in love. Louis traces over Harry's swallow tattoo and thinks about how far they have come. 

 

First it was their friendship that they lost when Harry became an alpha. Louis should have stayed with him, they could have been mated back then. Fate decided they needed to suffer another four years before they could finally mate and be in love. So deeply in love, sometimes Louis' chest hurts -but a good hurt, not like when he was trying to break the bond- no it hurts with love. 

 

Harry stirs and blinks his eyes open. 

 

"Hi." Louis looks at him, still tracing the tattoos. "Did I wake you up?" He knows he did. 

 

"I could smell that you were awake and the touching wasn't helping." Harry's voice is so fucking deep from sleep it makes Louis shutter. The alpha starts to rub his hand up and down the omegas back. Louis purrs, he's been doing that a lot since they got together. Harry calls him his little kitten, Louis smacks him each time. 

 

"Didn't mean to wake you though. I was just thinking." Louis blinks up at Harry's sleep filled eyes. 

 

"What we're you thinking about, kitten?" Louis pitches him, he gets no response though. 

 

"Just us and how happy I am to be with you." Louis closes his eyes, Harry does the same. 

 

"I'm glad I got you Lou. You're my everything and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

 

"Forever? You want to be with my obnoxious ass forever." He giggles into his alphas chest. 

 

"I wanna hold your hand through everything we experience in our lives and then when we are dying I wanna hold your hand just like in The Notebook." Harry's voice is low and quiet, he's about to fall back asleep. Louis knows that a sleepy Harry means a deep and truthful Harry. It all feels amazing to know he actually feels like this. 

 

"I love you, my alpha." He mumbles, drifting off to sleep but not missing Harry's answer. 

 

"I love you just the same, my omega." 

 

Louis' mark tickles with joy.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think???


End file.
